He Hates Her A Little Bit More Every Day
by aroseofmanyleaves
Summary: Based on the conversation held in the second clip of 'The Impossible Astronaut.' The Doctor holds nothing but contempt for River Song when she asks for his trust, but won't tell him who she is. K plus for saftey.


'Trust you?' The Doctor said in disbelief, like the woman before him, who had plucked up some immense amount of courage to question his argument, had asked him to give up fish fingers and custard for life.

He was fuming, rage, absolutely livid. How dare River Song, a woman who kept every secret possible from him, Amelia Pond, a little girl he had saved from a mundane country life, and Rory Pond nee Williams, a nervous nurse he had allowed to travel with him do this? Did they really think he would just take them to a location they wouldn't disclose any information about? And then, River Song actually had the nerve to ask him for his trust.

He walked with a serious intent over from the console of his beloved time machine to stand opposite River, positioning himself so their faces were only inches away from one another's. The Doctor did however have to admit, River Song did just look, just, just beautiful. He loved the way her curls bounced whenever she moved, whenever she even breathed. He loved the way her eyes sparkled; they were more beautiful than the stars of the Andromeda Galaxy. He loved the way she always carried a gun, although he despised them in every way, it reassured him that he could look after herself.

But then, he hated her. He hated her so much that sometimes he wished he could take the gun she carried so obviously and point it at her head and pull the trigger. He hated that she knew everything about him and he had not the faintest idea of who she even was. And yet, she treats him like a wife would treat her husband, but it would never ever be that simple.

He looked deep into her eyes, a sadistic expression showing on his normally ever-calm face. He almost spat when he spoke, utter disgust becoming evident,

'Who are you then River?' he asked and smiled sarcastically as River Song did not make the slightest attempt to answer, choosing to remain silent and mask her fury.

He snorted and then asked, 'Fine then, why were you in Stormcage? Who did you kill?'

He watched in content, raising his eyebrows questioningly, as River Song remained silent.

His voice became darker and vindictive, a voice used to mock and scare, a voice he had not dared to use for many a century,

'Oh, I love a bad girl me, River, but trust you? Seriously?'

All of a sudden, a soft Scottish accent came from across the room.

'Trust me.'

The Doctor kept River's gaze for one second longer before turning to Amy. He shot Amy a look, demanding her to explain.

'You have to do this and you can't ask why.'

'Is someone making you say this, is someone threatening you?' he asked, a tiny atom of his anger subsiding for a moment.

A look of guilt appeared on Amy's pretty face before she quickly murmured, in a scandalised tone, 'No.'

'You're lying!' he accused her, his voice rising to terrifying crescendo, 'don't try and do that. Don't ever think you're capable of doing that.'

'I'm not lying!' Amy argued back, her fiery Scottish side kicking into action mode.

'Swear on it. Swear on something important, something that matters.'

A smile appeared in the room for the first time, the corners of Amy's lips rising upwards, 'Fish fingers and custard. I swear on fish fingers and custard.'

The Doctor smiled.

'Please, just, think about it.' Amy continued, pursing her lips in a persuasive way, sensing a quick bout of positive energy rising in The Doctor. She strolled over to Rory, who had remained silent for the entire conversation, most likely out of fear, and together, they walked off up the stairs into the darkness.

Slowly but surely, The Doctor walked round to the other side of the TARDIS, where River Song sat, silently fuming in one of the new, but already battered leather chairs. He glanced up at her for less than a second, already scared from the piercing look he had just been burned with. Never mind the Daleks and the Weeping Angels, River Song was pretty scary.

'Always listened to the pretty ones didn't you?' River asked furiously, but the ferocity was only masking jealousy.

The Doctor looked up again from the console, a look of guilt fleeting across his handsome face, but for only a second before he responded sharply with, 'No, I only listen to the ones that I trust.'

River Song rose magnificently from her chair and strode towards him, making his hearts almost jump out from his chest in anxiety and fear.

She placed a comforting hand on his cheek, which greatly surprised him and said, 'I know you don't trust me. I know why. I don't blame you, and I understand. But soon, you will need to; your life will depend on it.

'I think you need to gain some perspective River. I will never trust you,' he replied harshly, his voice echoing through the din, 'you killed a man; I make it my life and duty never to trust _murderers_.' He put a certain emphasis on the last word, almost spitting it would, like the word was contaminated.

River's eyes darkened as The Doctor turned back around to face the console,

'And what about you? What about all the people that you've killed?'

That struck a nerve, and it struck it pretty damn hard. Anger that had been bubbling and stewing within him spewed over the edge and he began to shout,

'How dare you? I had to kill my people, I had no choice. But you, you and your bloody stupid gun, firing it at any person available…'

She slapped him. She slapped him hard. All of the anger and sorrow and reckless energy poured into that slap and he recoiled in shock and pain. It had been a very long time since he had been slapped, but it least it wasn't River's mother. A red hand print was beginning to appear on his pale cheek.

River Song strode up to The Doctor, an almost pitying expression forming on her mouth. She pulled him gently to his knees, and she bent down next to him.

'You love a bad girl, eh Doctor? Well, you'll like this.'

And slowly, and very gracefully, she kissed him. It was sweet, a first kiss between two future lovers. This wasn't the way it was supposed to have happened, but she was glad it had none the less. Gradually, with all the fears of a twelve year old boy who was experiencing his first kiss, The Doctor began to kiss her back. It felt like paradise, those lips that he had never tasted before felt like sugar, so, _so _sweet. Time itself began to freeze, his anger evaporating instantly. He put his hand on her cheeks, intensifying the kiss, lacing it with passion and love that he did not yet understand. He could kiss her forever, even though he still had no clue who she was, is, and will be, and he hates her a little bit more every day.


End file.
